Pertaruhan Si Merah
by Eleamaya
Summary: Shanks si Rambut Merah dan Zeff si Kaki Merah, mereka kehilangan sebelah anggota badannya karena menyelamatkan anak kecil. Tidak sesederhana itu karena demi pertaruhan impian dan era baru. It's about Luffy n Sanji's fate.


**Pasti awalnya kalian kaget ngebaca summary "Apa? Eleamaya bikin fic non romance pake chara di luar SH Crew? Bukannya itu biasanya ReadR atau Domi yg buat?" Sebenarnya ini terbesit dari fic-ku yg berjudul PROMISES, tapi yg ini bukan LuNaSan kok^^. Dan, karena bukan SH, aku ga jamin soal IC-nya karena ga terlalu mendalami, tapi seperti biasa aku janji akan menulisnya sebaik mungkin.**

**Disclaimer:** Kayaknya canon timeline-nya ngaco deh ini. Yg tau kebenarannya hanyalah Odacchi seorang.

**Warning:** Banyak dialog, ga imbang ma deskripsinya yang sedikit.

* * *

Lautan East Blue yang tenang dengan ikan-ikan berukuran sedang serta monster laut berukuran normal yang masih sanggup dijinakkan tangan, nyaris tidak ada tantangan di dalamnya. Sebuah kapal bajak laut dengan desain Crescent Moon Galley melintas di perairan tersebut. Bendera Jolly Roger-nya menampakkan bekas luka di mata kanan tengkorak dengan dua bilah pedang menyilang di balakangnya. Mereka berniat pergi ke Grand Line, tapi sebelum sampai di sana...

"Kapten, lihat!" seru awak kapal gembul yang membawa potongan daging di tangan, ia hampir tak pernah terlihat tanpa hal itu. "Kapalnya aneh tapi aku mencium aroma makanan yang lezat dari sana."

Sang kapten berambut merah itu pun beranjak dari kursinya. Ia melihat wujud kapal berbentuk ikan. "Oh ya? Kau bilang tadi makanan? Aku tak mencium apa-apa."

"Tak mungkin aku salah, NYAM!" kru tersebut melahap daging di tangannya.

"Itu bukan kapal biasa," sambung kru lain yang tampak lebih berwibawa dari kaptennya. Ia berambut panjang dan dikucir. "Itu restoran terapung."

"Kau cerdas, Beckman," kata sang kapten, Shanks. "Kita masih punya uang kan? Aku ingin ke sana. Kuharap pemilik restoran itu ramah terhadap bajak laut seperti Makino menerima kita di barnya."

"Hmm, Baratie..." kata Beckman membaca tulisan di pintu restoran tersebut.

.

.

Kemudian, kapal Bajak Laut Rambut Merah itu pun merapat ke dekatnya.

"Permisi!" seru Shanks mendaratkan kakinya di teras Baratie yang diikuti krunya. "Kami ingin makan!"

Ia melihat ke sekeliling restoran, hanya ada sedikit meja dan kursi yang sudah tersusun rapi, tidak ada orang lain di sana.

"Mungkin baru saja buka," kata Beckman. Shanks tetap melangkah masuk ke dalam dan menarik kursi. "Oi, kapten!" serunya.

Saat itu akhirnya seorang bocah berambut pirang keluar menyambut mereka. "Selamat pagi, tuan-tuan. Selamat datang di Baratie. Mau pesan apa?"

Shanks memandanginya. "Kau hanya sendirian, bocah?"

"Tidak," jawab bocah itu. "Pak Tua Zeff pemilik restoran ini. Kami belum lama mendirikannya dan Anda pengunjung pertama restoran kami. Aku satu-satunya yang membantu dia di sini."

"Apa, kau bilang tadi?" Shanks merasa tidak asing. Ia berdiri dari kursinya. "Zeff? Zeff si Kaki Merah?"

Bocah itu tersentak ke belakang karena kaget. "Betul, tuan. Anda kenal?"

"Tentu saja," kata Shanks semangat. "Bisa panggil dia kemari?"

"Aaa, Anda pasti sesama bajak laut," komentar bocah itu. "Tunggu sebentar."

Bocah itu lalu pergi ke belakang. Shanks memanggil krunya. "Hei, kalian! Kenapa masih berdesakan di pintu?"

Beckman duduk satu meja dengan Shanks sementara yang lain tersebar. "Tiba-tiba kau gembira. Memangnya kau kenal anak tadi?" tanya Beckman.

"Kau dengar? Restoran ini milik Zeff si Kaki Merah dari Cook Pirate. Kudengar dia menghilang sepulangnya dari Grand Line, tak kusangka ia mendirikan restoran di East Blue," Jawab Shanks. "Lagipula, bukankah kemashyurannya soal makanan sudah terkenal? Dari dulu aku memang ingin sekali mencicipi racikan menunya."

"Jadi itu ternyata yang membuat kau tertarik padanya? Kukira karena dia juga bajak laut veteran yang pernah sukses mengarungi Grand Line dan New World," sambung Beckman. "Bukankah ini kesempatan kita mendengar c eritanya? Kita hendak masuk Grand Line setelah ini bukan?"

"Yaahh... nanti kita akan berbincang-bincang." Anak buah Shanks sudah mulai ribut dan ia menegurnya. "Hei, restoran ini juga cuma dihuni dua orang, bersabarlah..."

Zeff pun keluar dapur. "Selamat datang di Baratie, terima kasih sudah bersedia mampir ke restoran kecil ini. Tadi Sanji pasti belum menanyakan pesanan kalian."

"Waah, sungguhan. Itu Zeff si Kaki Me..." ucapan Shanks terpotong melihat kaki kanannya yang disangga potongan kayu.

Zeff tersenyum. "Dan kau bajak laut rookie Shanks si Rambut Merah itu kan? Kemana pula sebelah tanganmu?"

Shanks kemudian memegang sebelah lengan bajunya yang kosong dan menunduk. "Ini..." Ia tidak meneruskannya padahal sebenarnya jawabannya mudah saja, karena menolong seorang anak kecil. Tapi yang ia rasakan sesungguhnya lebih dari itu.

Keheningan sempat terjadi sampai akhirnya Zeff bertanya hal yang lain, tahu bahwa Shanks tidak ingin membicarakannya ke sembarang orang. "Lalu, mau pesan apa?"

"Ah, benar," kata Shanks mendongak kembali merasa pembicaraan yang tadi teralihkan. Ia lalu menoleh ke krunya. "Kalian mau makan apa?"

"SAKE!"

"DAGING!"

"POKOKNYA YANG ENAK!"

"Ternyata krumu sopan juga," sindir Zeff. "Menu utama kami adalah seafood dan wine, ini beda dengan bar."

"Baiklah, apa saja yang ada di sini," jawab Shanks terkekeh. "Kami akan membayar kok. Iya kan, Beck?"

Beckman sweatdrop. Kadang kaptennya itu memang ceroboh seperti saat ia lengah tidak melihat Luffy dibawa bandit padahal mereka sudah membunuhi anak buahnya.

"Ditunggu sebentar. " Zeff mohon diri. "Kami memasak dengan cepat."

Shanks dan krunya pun menunggu. Ia pun mengobrol kembali dengan Beckman. "Kau lihat anak yang tadi, Beck?"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Entahlah, aku teringat Luffy."

"Hah? Beda sekali."

"Habisnya, kita di kedai Makino selalu liat bocah. Ternyata di restoran ini juga."

"Kukira apa. Tetap saja tidak mirip."

KLONTANG...KLONTANG... Terdengar suara berisik dari arah dapur. "Berhenti memperlakukanku sebagai anak kecil! Aku sudah bisa merokok, Pak Tua Brengsek!"

"Berisiknya sama kan?" lanjut Shanks nyengir. Luffy juga suka bersikeras tidak mau dianggap anak kecil padahal masih doyan minum jus.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Zeff dan Sanji keluar mendorong troli makanan. Mereka pun menyajikannya satu per satu ke semua meja. Lalu Zeff memberi isyarat pada Sanji untuk kembali ke belakang membereskan peralatan masak sementara ia duduk di kursi kosong di meja Shanks dan Beckman.

"UOGH, ENAK SEKALI!" kata Shanks. "Mau jadi kruku?"

"Kau tidak serius," balas Zeff, tahu.

"Lalu, kenapa kau berhenti jadi bajak laut? Apa yang terjadi di Grand Line?"

"Aku tidak menemukannya di sana."

"Menemukan apa?"

"All Blue."

"Dan kau sudah menyerah?"

"Untuk itulah aku kembali," kata Zeff memberi jeda. "Tapi sebenarnya belum lama ini aku menemukan semangat itu lagi."

"Lalu? Kau akan menutup restoran enak ini? Menjadi bajak laut kembali?"

"Tidak, ini hidup baruku. Toh, aku sudah tak memiliki kru lagi."

"Apa kau kehilangan mereka bersamaan dengan kehilangan kakimu? Kau sudah bukan si Kaki Merah lagi dan itu akan menyulitkan jika menjadi bajak laut kembali. Era bajak laut kini sedang mengganas."

"Ya, itu berkat seruan kaptenmu."

Shanks tertawa kecil. Ia ingat setelah ini mereka akan melewati Logue Town, kota awal dan akhir.

"Sebenarnya..." Zeff sedikit menerawang. "Aku kini menggantungkan impianku pada anak itu."

"Bocah tadi?" tanya Shanks tidak percaya. Tapi memang dari penglihatannya pun, ia sudah merasa ada yg menarik dari bocah itu.

"Di saat aku sudah tidak percaya lagi soal All Blue, kupikir tinggal aku satu-satunya yang hanya percaya hal itu, ternyata masih ada orang lain yang memiliki impian sepertiku. Aku mempertaruhkan kakiku untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya."

Shanks merasa deja vu. Beckman juga merasa ada kesamaan dengan ceritanya.

Zeff lalu mendesah. "Sekarang aku malah menahannya di sini. Suatu saat jika waktunya tiba, saat ia sudah menjadi kuat dan kuanggap lulus semua ujian yang kuberikan baik dari memasak maupun teknik tendangan, dia akan kuusir. Darah muda, mungkin kalau dia, pasti bisa menemukannya."

"Beberapa tahun lagi, akan ada bocah bertopi jerami yang tengah mengumpulkan kru," kata Shanks. "Ia juga memiliki impian gila, namun aku percaya semangatnya. Dan aku pertaruhkan apa yang tidak bisa kulakukan pada lenganku."

Kalimat yang tidak cukup jelas tapi Zeff bisa langsung tahu maksudnya. "Kau baru akan ke Grand Line, bukan? Kalau kau sudah menggantungkan harapanmu pada bocah yang kau tolong, lantas apa yang akan kaulakukan di sana?"

"Menjaga wasiat mendiang kaptenku, menyeleksi orang-orang terpilih yang berhak mendekati One Piece."

"Kau tahu wujud harta karun yang menghebohkan itu?" tanya Zeff. "Apa All Blue juga..."

Shanks mengangguk seolah paham meski Zeff belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tentu saja ia tahu karena ia bekas kru Gold Roger.

"Pantas aku tidak menemukannya padahal aku sudah sampai New World. Aku tak pernah tertarik dengan One Piece karena aku mempunyai harta karun impianku sendiri. Aku sudah mencarinya lama bahkan sebelum kalimat terakhir Roger yang fenomenal itu keluar."

"Jika One Piece tidak ditemukan terlebih dahulu, mustahil menemukan All Blue. Seperti yang kau bilang, aku hanya tahu wujudnya saja tapi tak bisa menggalinya keluar dari peti harta karena tak punya kuncinya, tak bisa membantumu membuktikan pada dunia bahwa All Blue itu ada. Anak-anak itu yang akan melakukannya," kata Shanks kemudian menegak wine. "Ah, itu masih berupa pertaruhan."

"Pastinya itu bukan sekedar pertaruhan bodoh jika kita rela kehilangan sebelah tangan atau kaki kita."

"Mari bersulang, Pak Tua," ajak Shanks mengisi lagi gelasnya kemudian menyerahkan satu gelas lagi untuk Zeff. "Bersulang untuk pertaruhan kita!"

"Aye Aye kapten," sahut anak buahnya ramai-ramai ikut mengangkat gelas.

"Hei, siapa yang memerintahkan kalian boleh ikut bersulang?" seru Shanks.

"Sejak kapan kita patuh pada Kapten," sahut kru berambut kribo yang memakai ikat kepala bertuliskan namanya.

"Betul, Yasopp, NYAEM," balas si tukang makan, Lucky Roo.

Zeff tersenyum menanggapi kelakuan Shanks dan anak buahnya. Ia pun mengangkat gelasnya. "Bersulang!"

* * *

**9 Tahun kemudian...**

Teras Baratie porak poranda karena serangan Don Krieg. Gin menyandera Zeff, ia berhasil mematahkan kaki kayunya dan menodongkan handgun padanya, membuat Sanji tak berkutik. Ia pun menerima serangan bertubi-tubi dari Paloo tanpa ada kemauan melawan. Melihat hal itu, Luffy pun sengaja membelah sayap Baratie agar semakin rusak. Protes pun dilontarkan baik dari pihak koki dan armada Don Krieg. Tapi, Zeff malah tersenyum.

"Kau tidak seharusnya menebus kebaikan Pak Tua dengan kematian!" Luffy sedari tadi menatap dan mendengar kisah masa lalu Sanji. Ada yang tidak sepaham di otaknya. Ia mendekat dan mencengkeram kerah Sanji. "Dia menolongmu bukan untuk melihat kau mati sekarang!"

Sanji terdiam, ia mencoba membaca ekspresi Luffy yang tampak menyelami ingatan masa lalunya. Luffy hanya teringat Shanks, bagaimana pria itu kehilangan lengan kirinya demi bocah cengeng dan bawel sepertinya. Yang ia tahu hanya bahwa ia tak ingin mati sebelum menepati janji dengan mengembalikan topinya bagaimana pun juga. Shanks menolongnya agar ia bisa tetap hidup sampai sekarang.

"Memangnya kau tahu apa!" bentak Sanji.

"Pokoknya kau bodoh dan lemah!" sahut Luffy tak tahu harus merangkai kata dan menyampaikannya.

"Enak saja kau bicara!" Sanji balas mencengkeram rompi Luffy. "Memangnya kamu punya ide yang lebih baik apa?"

Zeff menatap pertengkaran mereka berdua. Bocah karet itu tahu, pikirnya. Ya, Sanji harus dibuat mengerti.

_"Lihatlah dia baik-baik, Sanji..." kata Zeff suatu hari. "Tidak peduli ada orang yang melengkapi tubuhnya dengan ratusan senjata. Ada kalanya mereka tidak akan berkutik melawan satu tombak yang bernama keberanian."_

_._

_._

"Bisa kau ajak Sanji?" tanya Zeff pada Luffy. Sudah satu jam berlalu sejak kepergian Gin mengurusi kaptennya dan sisa anak buah yang lain. Semua yang luka sudah diobati dan kini berkumpul di dalam restoran, kecuali Sanji.

"Tidak," jawab Luffy.

"Kau berubah pikiran?" tanya Zeff lagi. "Bukankah kau ingin seorang koki untuk krumu? Apa yang salah dengannya?"

"Tidak ada yang salah sih. Tapi dia kan ingin tetap di sini jadi aku tak bisa memaksanya," jawab Luffy. Kemudian ia menyodorkan piring kosongnya. "Bisa minta makan lagi?"

Tak lama kemudian terdengar keributan di luar. "ADA MERMAIDDDDDDDDDD!"

Ternyata itu Yosaku yang kembali dari pengejarannya bersama Zoro dan Usopp. Ia menindih Sanji yang sedang melamun di luar. Saat kembali, itulah bagian pinggang ke bawahnya digigit ikan. Setelah dibebaskan, ia lalu melaporkan pada Luffy bahwa Nami berada di tempat berbahaya dan ia butuh tambahan kekuatan untuk menolongnya. Luffy pun bergegas meski ia tidak paham penjelasan Yosaku.

"Tunggu," sela Sanji. "Bawa aku. Hmph, menjadi Raja Bajak Laut, kau juga punya impian gila kan? Mungkin kita cocok," Bodoh, pikir Sanji mengatai dirinya sendiri yang tak menyangka akan bersedia gabung. Reflek tadi kalimatnya terlontar begitu saja saat mendengar keadaan Nami. Ya, tidak ada yang menahanku lagi, aku bebas melakukan apa yang kuinginkan bukan? Ia ingat...

"Jadi aku penghalang cintamu ya?" ejek Zeff saat melihat dan mendengar kalimat Sanji yang merayu Nami. "Bukankah itu kesempatan bagus untuk kau bisa tinggalkan tempat ini?"

Bukan itu masalah utamanya, batin Sanji masih berat. "Selamat tinggal..," katanya pada rekan-rekan kokinya.

Perpisahan yang sulit dan mengharukan. Kenyataannya Zeff pun ikut mengalirkan air mata saat melihat Sanji bersujud dan mengucapkan terima kasih atas segalanya selama 9 tahun ini. Tak lama, perahu kecil yang membawa Luffy, Sanji, dan Yosaku pun sudah tak kelihatan lagi.

_All Blue, pikir Zeff. Aku sudah melepas anak itu meraih cinta dan impiannya._

"Hei, apa kau pernah dengar tentang All Blue?" tanya Sanji pada Luffy.

"Kau juga pernah dengar Paradise?" tanya Luffy balik. "Pak Tua itu yang mengatakannya. Grand Line sepertinya tempat menyenangkan shishishi..."

Begitulah mereka mengobrol tentang impian dan cerita masa lalu. Impian yang dianggap gila bagi kebanyakan orang. Impian yang dititipkan dari pertaruhan.

Sementara itu di suatu pulau entah di mana... _Kemarilah Luffy, batin Shanks. Aku menunggumu..._

**END**

* * *

**Ini bener-bener trivia. Kalian tahu kan kalau banyak bajak laut di dunia nyata yang menginspirasi Oda dalam menciptakan karakter-karakter di One Piece? Nah, ternyata di dunia nyata, ada seorang bajak laut yang dijuluki "Si Merah" yang kehilangan anggota badannya karena menolong anak kecil. Yup, Oda membaginya pada Shanks si Rambut Merah dan Zeff si Kaki Merah. Saat tahu trivia ini entah kenapa rasanya aku jadi makin cinta ma SanLu hehehehe... Hubungan koki dengan kaptennya yang tukang makan, unik bukan XD. Kekerasan juga tuh hahaha... Apalagi kalau Luffy udah rakus dan nyuri makanan atau ngerayu-rayu Sanji minta makan.**

**Canon Note: Zeff memang pernah ke New World karena ia tahu istilah Paradise. Di Grand Data Book Green ditunjukkan. Ia lah yang memberi tahu istilah Paradise pada Luffy. Aku bikin ini sambil buka-buka Wikia dan Mangafox. Dan Eleamaya selalu iseng nyelipin hint OTP di mana pun berada kalau bisa, kalimat Sanji waktu ngerayu Nami itu gini, "Selama kau bersamaku, menjadi bajak laut atau iblis pun ku rela. Tapi sayang, takdir tak mengijinkanku..." terus disambung ucapan Zeff di atas^^. Dan, emang Sanji baru bilang bersedia gabung setelah mendengar penjelasan Yosaku soal Nami (ch 68 hal 6-7)**


End file.
